


The One Where Frank Can Read Minds

by mytomato



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Funny I guess?, M/M, crack(?), this is random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:17:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mytomato/pseuds/mytomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank can read minds. Gerard has dirty thoughts. <br/>I guess it's kind of a crack fic idk</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Frank Can Read Minds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on here so please be gentle~

To say that Frank was nervous would be an understatement. Franks family is part of a small clan that was cursed by a gypsy or something like that, Frank didn't really care, he could only think of how much hate he has for the dude who upset the gypsy or whatever. Back to how nervous Frank was - it had just been his 17th birthday, meaning that he got his 'powers'. His 'power' was that he could read minds. His father has it and his grandfather has it and his great grandfather had it and so on and so on. The thing is though, in the words of Frank Sr. 'It's not as bad as it seems'. You can only read someone's mind if you really concentrate. It's not like in the movies where you want to kill yourself because your head is full of voices, no, it's nothing like that. 

But Frank carries on with his day. 

It's lunchtime and Frank's wanting to test out his 'powers'. Frank doesn't really have any friends, only Ray, but of fucking course he's sick so Frank can't test it out on him. Instead Frank seeks out his crush, Gerard. Spotting him, Frank moves to a table in the corner, only two tables away from Gerard and his brother, and a clear view of Gerard. Gerard's brother, Mikey, is reading some sorting comic and Gerard's drawing so he decides that he'll test it out now. 

Focusing, he opens his mind. Letting all thoughts leave his head as he searches for Gerard's. The background noise soon starts to disappear. His mind looks around the open space until it sees Gerard, to which then it latches on and Frank has a clear connection. The first thing he hears is a soft tune, as if Gerard is humming to himself. He quickly recognises the tune as dig up her bones and smiles, he always knew Gerard had good taste in music. The next thing he hears is, "Fuck I'm horny. Fuck me... Yes please." He sees Gerard sigh and his eyes go wide a little. He starts the humming again except he's sort of singing the words in his head, and the song's changed to "What, What (in the butt)" He sees Gerard look up at him from where he's drawing and hears a "fuck!" And Gerard looks back down again. "Fuck fuck fuck omg he was looking at me omg. Frank is so fucking hot, holy shit. Like have you seen his ass. Holy shit." Franks eyes widen slightly. "Mmm. It'd be so good to get dominated by him. I bet he'd be all, 'mm suck my cock you fucking slut' and the sounds he would make would probably belong in a porn video. Mm he'd fuck me from behind, grabbing my hair and pulling my head back. He'd fuck me into the mattress and leave me lying there senseless when he was done. Fuck. I'm getting all hot now. Mmm but his eyes. The way they'd look down at me, filled with lust and hunger and desire and omg I wonder if he'd rim me. I've always wanted to try that. I bet he'd be good. He'd be great at a blow job too. His pretty little mouth would close tightly around my cock, slowly starting to stretch and turn red out of irritation. His tongue would circle around my shaft and I bet he'd try and deep throat me on his first go. Mmm but after that he'd shove my face into the pillows and fuck me hard and dry, slapping my ass and making it red and I'd cry out and he'd slam into me harder and-" Okay okay okay! I've had enough. Holy fuck. Is that seriously what he thinks about? Omg. 

Frank gets up and goes over to the table Gerard and Mikey are sat at. He sits down and looks at a surprised and blushing Gerard and a confused looking Mikey. Turning his attention back to Gerard he says "Hi, I'm Frank." Gerard smiles and he hears, "Omg Gerard calm down! Stop blushing! It's not like he can read your thoughts!" Frank smirks at Gerard, who was biting his lip, "Actually, I can." Frank winked at a shocked and now red faced Gerard. Mikey just looks even more confused.


End file.
